


Delineate [Mirza]

by redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Hardcore, NSFW, Poetic, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of exy's short, short, SHORT(!) lemon drabbles; mira x erza edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delineate [Mirza]

_erza scarlet x mirajane strauss_  
_erza's person p.o.v._

♀ ◌ ♀

Her fingers trailed over my body as if they never had before. Mira, you made me your map. You marked continents on my limbs, constellations in my eyes.

The valley of my breasts became all too literal. The tongue she ran across my skin explored crevices like oceans; the abyss of my mouth, the seas that were divots in my clavicle. The heat of her breath warmed my surface.

I felt her hands along the curve of my waist, shaping my torso like centuries did to mountains. Though if I were a mountain, I quaked too mouth underneath her touch; my body pined for more, shaking through and through.

Laying on my back, her kisses ran up my legs. She spread warmth through the smallest of touches; I yearned. She coursed electricity through my veins; I screamed. Bliss had clouded the vision of her between my legs.

Even so, my pussy trembled beneath her tongue, stripes running through my folds already soaked with what she made me leak. Every inch of my center mapped by Mira's mouth, coated in her saliva like an explorer claims their land.

Pale hair bobbing with each move of her head, pale hands traveled up my stomach. Lean arms stretched out in a greedy haste to claim my breasts and mark those too. Her fingers captured my nipples for her own and tugged.

My body and voice alike cried out again. My breasts swelled beneath the tips of her fingers, my pussy begging for more attention beneath the muscle of her tongue.

All night, I begged for the moment she would let me cum. I writhed on the sheets to reciprocate the friction, I cried for more until my lungs ran dry of air. She teased me until all the blood of my body had rushed to either my face or my pussy.

The moment she let my hands tangle in her perfect hair, the moment she let her tongue dive inside me, the moment she let her lips wrap around my clit, _the moment she let me cum_ , fuck Mira, it was the moment I could have died happily. 

Mira had mapped my body, and she knew every region. She revisited landmarks day after day.

 


End file.
